


Second Star To the Right

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Reach For The Stars [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Xander Harris, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hyena Xander Harris, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Xander Harris adjusts to life on the Enterprise.





	Second Star To the Right

The quarters that Captain Kirk assigned Xander were clean but stark. There was a sitting area with a gray sofa, a couple of plush gray chairs and a small metal table between the three. There was a replicatior on the far wall. Kirk had told Xander it was good for making things but with some food items their were some glitches, like the smell was wrong or it tasted like something else completely or was the wrong color. There was a half bath with a shower and sink. There were no knobs in the shower or sink, Xander wondered how you were suppose to use them. She sighed to herself, _I'll figure it out later._

At least the toilet looked like one of those motion sensor types.

Lastly tucked behind a half wall was a bedroom area, there were screens on the wall that could be pulled down for privacy. In the bedroom area Xander found a bed big enough for at least three people to sleep in easily. _They like their creature comforts...or maybe there were beings that needed a bed this big?_ Xander wondered.

Xander walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it with a quiet sigh. She wondered why everything on this ship was black, white or gray. It was kind of depressing, really.

Xander had no idea what she was going to do for the next six months it was going to take the Enterprise to get back to Earth.

Vampires, Xander could deal with but Aliens? Sure bring them on! Vampire Aliens? Why not?

Of course there were _Vampire Aliens_. That was just the way her luck ran. What Xander didn't know was how she was going to make a new life for herself in this strange new reality she was in. Everything looked to be so out of her league, from the people, who were obliviously highly educated to the technology.

Xander shrugged out of her leather jacket. Dr. McCoy had finally returned it to her with a frown and a comment that that wearing real animal hide was not socially acceptable anymore. He had gone on to explain most of earth's natural animals had been on the cusp of extinction for many years now. At least that was one thing that hadn't changed. There had always been some breed of animal that was on the verge of or actually went extinct for as long as Xander could remember. She had thought that with this being the future that would have been different. It was Kirk that got her weapons back. Xander didn't realize how naked she felt without them until she didn't have them. Three daggers, one of pure silver, one of bronze and one of pure steel. A wire garrote that had been hidden around the collar of her leather jacket. Her set of lock picks and her battle axe, along with a few stakes made from different woods. From Kirk's bitching it hadn't been easy to get them away from Security but he had done it. Tossing her jacket down on the sofa, Xander got up and walked over to a view port. She watched as the stars flashed by so quickly it made her dizzy if she looked at them too long. She turned away from the sight of them. Before Kirk had left to do captain things-his words- Kirk had told Xander if she needed anything just to ask the ship's computer. That it could be accessed verbally or manually from any on the consuls on the ship.

"Computer..."Xander ran a hand over her face, "fuck..."

" **Please state your inquiry in the form of a question or request."**

For some reason Xander could swear that the computer's disembodied voice almost sounded _amused?_

"Right, please list all major historical events from the year nineteen eighty to two thousand." Xander had a love for history and she wondered how this reality differed from her own. Plus this would tell her how much past history she would have to relearn. She knew she would have to learn everything that happened in the last hundred years or so in order to fit into this reality without too many questions.

" **Should the list include, event, month, day and year?"** the computer stated in a deep, rich baritone voice.

Xander blinked because the voice before had been female. "Event and year, should do."

**"Affirmative."** a female voice again, though this time with a French accent. **"Year 1980... the space ship Voyager reached the outer rings of Saturn..."** this was said in much the way a new broad caster would say it.

Xander settled back down onto the sofa.

***

**"Micheal Jackson's Thriller album debuts.... A permanent artificial heart was implanted in a human for the first time in Salt Lake, Utah...**

***

**"Year, 1984... Apple introduces the user friendly Macintosh personal computer.... I wish I was a Macintosh..."** the computer said in a young girl's voice.

"Really," Xander said with a yawn, "I would have thought you were more of an IBM kind of gal..."

**"Oh, those were nice."** the voice changed to a So Cal Valley girl's voice, " **But...there is just something about a Macintosh."**

***

**"Year, 1989... The removal of the Berlin Wal--- Xander! Are you listening to me?"** the computer asked sharply.

Startling Xander awake causing her to shoot up from the sofa, looking around wildly, "No more Nazi's! Bad Hitler...forty-two?" She asked confused.

The computer just gave an annoyed sigh. **"Year, 1990..."**

***

**"Year, 1992... the Eugenics' Wars began, When a group of genetically altered humans took over large sections of the Earth..."** the computer's tone was snotty as if it agreed with what had happened.

Xander was surprised, this hadn't happened in her reality. "How long did the wars last?"

**"Until 1999 when Khan Noonie Sligh and his Consort, She'ofate were defeated."**

"Right," Xander said blowing a lock of hair out of her face, "let's start over."

The computer made a horrified sound.

"Define Eugenics..." it was not a word Xander was familiar with but had a vague understanding of what it meant when paired with 'altered humans'. Xander wanted a clearer understanding of the word.

The computer groaned, " **Eugenics- is the selective breeding and genetic engineering of a species DNA or genome structure..."**

*******

Xander stared at the ceiling for a long time after the computer had fallen silent. One of Xander's worst nightmares had come true in this reality. The government playing god, creating super soldiers...only without the help of demonic DNA. What frighten Xander the most? Was why didn't the government learn? Why were they surprised when their prefect weapons turned on them, when the _weapons_ were being treated as something less than human? Oh, the computer hadn't told her that. But really the only time a people rebelled was when they were being mistreated or not treated equally. People who were treated well were loyal.

Xander also learned that the earth had suffered a nuclear war. Xander was just about to ask for the information about World War III when a bell chime sounded through out the room. "What was that?"

" **Commander Spock is requesting entrance to your quarters."** the computer's tone was more than a little sarcastic when it said, " **you may deny the request or not."**

"How?"

" **Verbal command** 'come in' **is the most commonly used."**

Xander rolled her eyes, and went to the door. She barely got the word 'come' out of her mouth before the door to her quarters slid open.

Spock stood with his hands behind his back and his face schooled in a bland expression, "Miss Harris," he inclined his head.

"Commander, we fought vampires together, you've been in my head. I think you can call me Xander." Xander noticed the uncomfortable look that crossed Spock's face, "But if you would prefer formally..." She trailed off when he raised an eye brow at her and Xander realized she was about to start babbling, pressed her lips together.

"Lt. Uhura and I found your company at lunch simulating. We would like to invite you to dine with us again in Lt. Uhura's quarters."

"Now?" Xander asked.

Spock nodded.

Xander glanced around the cold, stark walls of her quarters, then looked back at Spock, "Sure."

*******

Spock and Xander walked down the corridor of the ship that led to Lt. Uhura's quarters, they passed a red faced Ensign Chekov. The blonde teenager was standing a computer consul...

" **...And that, Ensign, is how the _lights_ went out on level seventeen! ** " it was said in a scathing tone by the ship's computer voice in a southern accent that would have made Julia Sugerbaker proud. " **Don't think for one moment that it can't happen again!"**

"Da! I mean yes," the ensign said, eyes wide, "Nyet! Oh!" Chekov noticed Spock and Xander, "Kommander, Miss."

"Ensign." Spock acknowledged and once they passed him and turned a corner they could hear angry cussing in Russian.

Spock noticed Xander's enquiring look and said, "No one is sure how the Captain did it, but some how he turned on the ship computer's Artificial Intelligence and we can't figure out how to shut it off."

"And the multiply personality disorder?"

"The A.I. is trying to find... a personality that it likes."

"It is suppose to sound so..." Xander trailed off.

Spock picked up her thought, "Human? Orion? Cardassian? It's a programming glitch. It's why the A.I. was never turned on to begin with and was only suppose to be turned on as a last effort if the crew failed the ship. We have been working on a way to disengage it."

"For how long?"

"Three months, two weeks and four days..." Spock muttered, "the _Captain,"_ Spock practically spit the word, "Can't or won't say what he did to it in the first place to turn it on." They turned another corned and a chime sounded, Spock pulled a small black box with a gold lid from the pocket of his pants. He flipped up the lid and pushed a button.

"Commander Spock here."

" _Hey, Spock_ ," Kirk's smooth voice drawled from the device.

"Captain," Spock replied.

" _I don't want to sound distrustful but our guest is not in her quarters."_

Spock exchanged a glance with Xander.

" _Of course I trust what you learned from Xander in the mind meld. I just don't think we should let her roam the ship on her own, yet_." Kirk said.

"May I inquiry why you are at Xander's quarters, Captain?"

_"I wanted to extend the hand of friendship to her, Spock. Xander is completely alone in our reality. So, I thought inviting her to dinner would be a good start on that friendship."_

"Then it is a good thing that I and Lt. Uhura have extended an invitation to dine with us tonight to Miss Harris." Spock told the Captain.

" _You did, did you_." Kirk's flat reply made Xander bite back a laugh. Because she was pretty sure the hand of friendship wasn't the only thing Kirk wanted to offer her.

"Yes, Captain, Xander is going to dine with Nyota and I."

Xander thought Spock sounded a little smug about that.

" _Thank you for informing me of that Commander Spock. Kirk out_."

Spock closed the device and was about to return it to his pocket when Xander asked if she could see it. Spock handed it over to her. It was the same size and shape of a flip top cell pone. Xander opened it and looked at all the buttons and dial. "Is this only for ship board commucations?"

"No. It can be used for ship to planet as well as trans-galactic commucation."

"Trans-galactic?" Xander muttered," That's one AT&T phone bill I wouldn't want to see."

"Phone?" Spock inquired.

Xander nodded and explained that that her reality had a similar communications system but only in a world wide scale. Spock nodded in understanding before pocketing the communicator when she handed it back to him.

"I must inform Nyota that the Captain will be joining us for dinner."

"Kirk wouldn't just crash our dinner, would he?"

"I have found there is little the Captain wouldn't do to spent time with someone he thought was attractive." Spock said, he was used to such antics from Jim Kirk by now.

Xander nodded, "You and Lt. Uhura are very attractive."

Spock raised an eye brow because it wasn't a compliment from the woman just a simple fact that she stated. He wondered why she hadn't included herself in it though. Spock thought that Xander was very aesthetically pleasing as well.

***

Uhura was dressed in a loose dark sapphire blue dress greeted Xander warmly, when she and Spock had entered Uhura's quarters. Uhura asked how Xander found her own quarters. Xander said she found them to be fine. Spock leaned over and whispered into Uhura's ear and the black woman grimaced in reply at whatever he told her. There was some small conversation about how Xander was adjusting.

A few minutes later the door chimed.

Uhura stood from place next to Spock, "I'll handle this," she goes over to the door and presses a button and the door slid open to reveal Kirk dressed in a black t-shirt with a emerald green long sleeved open unbuttoned dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows and in blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Uhura practically hissed at the blond man.

Kirk grinned holding a dark oval shaped at the bottom, thin in the middle and squared at the top, bottle, "I brought _Kanar_ ,"

Uhura crossed her arms in front of her, "You think a bottle of wine will get you into my quarters?" She asked with a raised eyebrow much in the way her boyfriend would.

Kirk smirked, so he raised up his other hand, "I brought desert, too. Hope you like apple pie."

"How did you get apple pie!" Uhura asked. It was a desert the ship's cook only made only a couple times a month.

"What can I say?" Kirk shrugged, "the cooks love me." At Uhura's unimpressed look, he muttered, "Okay, so maybe I offered to arrange it so they could go on shore leave a few days early if they gave me one."

Uhura gave Kirk a long look before she sighed out, "Get in here before some one sees you," snatching the pie box out his hand and yanked him into the room by his shirt.

"So, what's for dinner?" Kirk asked, slapping Spock on the shoulder before sitting down next to Xander.

"Plomeek soup." Spock said. He noticed Xander's confused expression, "It's native dish from my home world, Vulcan. It's completely safe for humans to consume."

Kirk nodded, "Yeah, it's bland as hell but good for you. There's vitamins and stuff in it. Not bad to have on a cold day."

"You've had it before?" Spock asked, surprised but pleased.

Kirk nodded, "It's one of the few foods not on Bones' list," he turned to Xander, "I have food allergies, pollen allergies," he sighed, "If I come into contact with something new I have to be tested before I can eat it or touch it...Bones claims I'm causing him an ulcer. But that Vulcan soup? It's great if you are recovering from hangover."

Spock's pleased look was replaced with a frown.

"Seriously," Kirk continued, "food is food. I'll eat anything that's put in front of me."

Xander couldn't stop the snicker that escaped her at Kirk's unintentional innuendo.

Kirk blinked as he rethought his words and grinned when Uhura started to blush.

"Yes, without checking to see if you are allergic to it before you eat it. It's what is giving Dr. McCoy an ulcer." Uhura said sounding almost worried but if it was or Kirk or Dr. McCoy, Xander wasn't sure.

"Humans are strange creatures." Spock said.

"No, Spock, not humans. Just women." Kirk muttered.

" **Not so animal humping farm boy,** " Uhura said in a something that wasn't English or any other human language.

Xander frowned at the language. It sounded vaguely like _Kiptings_ growling tongue. Xander hated _Kips_ they were a warrior race of demons, who liked sharp and shiny weapons. They were clannish and a bitch to talk to when angry. "Did you just call Kirk a 'lower life form sexing male farmer'?"

"You understood that?" Uhura asked amazed. "How did you understand that? I was speaking Klingon. It's one of the harder Alien languages for a human to speak."

Xander shrugged and told Uhura about the demon race the Klingon language sounded like.

"What others do you know?" Uhura asked.

"Some human ones, some dead ones and some demon ones." Xander sighed, "Nothing that would be useful in this reality. But why would you call someone a 'lower life form sexing male farmer'?"

Uhura turned a dark glare on Kirk.

"Hey," Kirk said holding up his hands, "I was drunk. Also to be fair? I didn't start that bar fight?"

"You wouldn't stop hitting on me!" Uhura hissed.

"You were the most beautiful woman in the bar!" Kirk exclaimed. 

Uhura snorted, "You were just looking to get laid."

Kirk rolled his eyes, sounding confused, "Why else do you go to a bar? Besides not only did I not get laid that night. I got my ass handed to me in that fight with your friends. Pike dared me and I ended up in Starfleet." Kirk sounded a little more than petulant when he said that.

"Wait, stop," Xander said trying not to laugh because this? This was a story she needed to hear, "you need to start from the beginning at that story." Xander knew this was going to be amusing.

"Yes, I am curious as well. I do not believe I have heard this story." Spock said, getting up and going to a small kitchen area. "It should do well for conversation while I finish up the soup that Nyota started."

Kirk and Uhura looked at each other then back at Spock and Xander.

"Well," Kirk said, "at least the conversation won't be boring."

"Of course _you_ would say that," Uhura sneered in a playful way, "It's going to be about _you_ , after all."

***

"... then Kirk muttered, 'Not only,' ..."Uhura said with a grin. The four of the were finishing up the soup that Spock had served them with some dense yellow-colored bread with a cold, sharp cheese that complimented the soup with the wine Kirk bought.

Kirk laughed, "You got some of your Starfleet friends to cause a brawl in your name because they thought I was being rude." He sighed, "Then Pike came and put a stop to the fun."

"He stopped them from continuing to kick your ass."

Kirk nodded as he took a drink of the wine, "Fun, right? Anyway, Pike all but dared me afterward to join Starfleet. " Kirk's expression turned sad and dark, "Pike bought up my father, he was captain of the **Kelvin** for less than fifteen minutes and he saved eight hundred lives as well as my own, at the cost of his." Kirk sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Pike dared me to be as good of a captain or better than the one my father was."

Spock gave Kirk a regretful look, "So when I brought up your father at the inquiry..."

"Yeah," Kirk nodded, "I didn't like you very much for that or calling me a cheat."

Spock narrowed his eyes, "You _did_ cheat," he exclaimed almost hotly, "you hacked into my test and changed-"

"Not according to Starfleet," Kirk leaned over to Xander, as he picked up the wine bottle and refilled both his and her glasses, "they called it 'creative thinking'," he said with a smirk.

Spock opened his mouth to reply but Uhura cut in with, "You both agreed to disagree on that subject, remember?" She looked at Xander, "They can debate the fact if Kirk cheated for days. Which by the way, he _did_."

"I _did_ not!"

"You _did_ ," Spock said.

"...for days, if we let them." Uhura muttered, as the men began to argue, she took a drink of her wine as Xander snickered.

***

"...And then Bones said 'Damn it, Jim! I'm a Doctor, not a showgirl!'" Kirk said waving a hand around as he spoke in a good imitation of Dr. McCoy's accent.

It caused Uhura to laugh and Xander to grin, Spock looked faintly amused.

***

"... _Pink_! Cotton Candy Pink! My hair was that color for over a week, Kirk," Uhura growled.

"I thought the color flattered you." Kirk cut his blue eyes to Spock, "and I know Spock found it...what did he call it? Oh, yeah, _fetching_. Because you were both late for your shifts until Bones found an anti-dote."

***

"...That's why Yeoman Rand is not allowed in the mess hall kitchen anymore." Uhura said laughing at the traumatized look on Spock and Kirk's faces.

Xander nodded, "I feel for her. I'm not allowed to give anyone candy or baked goods in fear it will end in a be-spelled orgy."

Kirk blinked at her in amazement, "Are you serious?"

"My life is strange enough. I couldn't make up shit like that." Xander said, putting down her wine glass. It was the third one she had and knew it would be her last. Wherever Kirk had got the wine from was effecting her more quick than most alcohol usually did.

Xander didn't need to be telling them the really embarrassing stories.

***

"...Like Romeo as in Shakespeare's play?" Uhura gasped in giggles.

Kirk snickered.

Xander shrugged, "What can I say? Spike was a romantic."

***

"...and that was how Ethan Rayne, Joyce Summer ended up in a relationship with my mother and step-father." Xander said.

"...God!" Kirk said, "and I thought my mother like to embarrass me with her conquests."

"Yeah, my mom's a free spirit to say the least.." Xander muttered.

***

"...A church had to fall on you before you would admit you were in love with Spike?" Uhura exclaimed.

"No," Xander denied, "It had to fall on me before I realized I might have been attracted to him." Xander shrugged at the looks of disbelief she got from the other three. "I'm not the brightest when it comes to inter-personal romantic relationships. Spike pretty much had to say, _'Hey pet, it's you and me forever. Deal with it_.' Before I understood what he wanted from me."

The others had noticed how soft Xander's voice had gone when she spoke of her long time lover, Spike. How it held a sadness from the lost of a lover. They changed the subject back to the crew of the Enterprise and pretended not to see Xander's grateful look.

***

"The _Furlings_ made Spock their king." Kirk gasped out laughing. 

"I was the most logical choice." Spock deadpanned.

Uhura almost fell out of her chair laughing.

Xander giggled.

***

"...Scotty got so drunk he declared his love for Keenser." Uhura said giggling, she frowned, "or maybe it was the warp core?"

***

"...Sulu got kidnapped by the head Amazon princess and Chekov went all mad Russian on her tribe!" Kirk said, laughing, "It was awesome!"

"Captain, that almost caused an intergalactic incident." Spock reminded him but couldn't keep the slight smirk off his face.

"It was still awesome!"

***

"Oh, it's getting late." Uhura said glancing at the clock after the laughter from the last story had died away. "I have an early shift," she moaned.

Kirk got up, he was a little wobblely from the wine, "We all do actually."

Spock rose as well, "I will see Xander back to her quarters," but Kirk put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head,

"Nah, I got this. I'm going in that direction anyway."

Spock glanced over to Xander to confirm that she was alright with this, Xander nodded, "It's fine, Spock," she said getting up, "Thank you for dinner." Kirk had been right the soup had been bland but not completely flavorless. Both Xander and Kirk wished their hosts a good night. The left Uhura's quarters and walked to the turbo lift Kirk kept up a running commentary about the crew on the ship and how they were the _bestest crew ever!_ Okay, Kirk might have been a little more than tipsy when he told Xander how much he admired Uhura and he might have fan-boyed over Spock just a little but Xander seemed to find what he was saying amusing.

"Well, this is my stop," Xander said opening the doors to her quarters. Spock had showed her how to lock them before they had left earlier. It had been a long day for Xander. Getting kicked out of one's reality, fighting alien vampires and saving the day would take a lot out of any one. Kirk, Xander saw, was looking at her oddly. As if he wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure how. "Just spit it out already," Xander told him.

"I know this can't be easy for you." Kirk began slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What with being in another reality with people you don't know and wondering how you are going to make a new life for your self." Kirk thought a moment about the other older Spock, before he said, "If you even can with everything being so different from what you once knew." Kirk looked away from Xander, "I...I know...I can come on...kind of strong..."

Xander raised an eyebrow, when he looked back at her.

"It's just part of my personality. I know..." Kirk sighed, "that the last thing you want is someone making a move on you. But..." he trailed off not sure how he wanted to say this.

"But?"

"I think you need a friend right now more that a..."

"Bedmate? Lover? Boyfriend?" Xander asked.

"All of the above." Kirk said, "Yeah," he said softly as he reached out and stroked a lock of Xander's dark, shortly cut, jagged hair." I want to be your friend."

Xander thought the loneliness in his voice was strange and heartbreaking for a man that had just left a dinner with two friends. But Xander also knew how easy it was to be lonely in a crowd of people. She didn't understand why he was lonely, Kirk had a friendly personality, a dark sense of humor and was very good looking but...Xander got the feeling that Kirk didn't trust people quickly or easily.

Xander sighed, "I don't take anyone to my bed, Kirk. Not without a lot of thought. It took Spike almost a year and a half to gain my trust, true he was a vampire and once an enemy of me and my people. Then it took another six months of...courting for lack of a better word, though Spike had some old fashion values and I was at the time still getting use to being a girl. Some things happened and I had a lover before Spike, one I let into my heart and bed very quickly, mostly in an effort to forget about Spike. Lindsey McDonald betrayed my trust and almost got me made into an assassin for a demonic lawfirm."

"I knew Lawyers were evil," Kirk muttered.

"That's all you got from that?" Xander groaned, "My point is that Spike suffered for my mistrust and I wasted a lot of time I could have had with him because of it." She noticed the disappointed look on Kirk's face. "I didn't tell you this... look, Spike's been dead for almost a year now I should be... I just want you to know why..."

Kirk dropped his hand from her hair as she trailed off. Xander might not be ready for a new lover yet, but Kirk knew she understood loneliness. "Nothing quick and easy ever lasts," Kirk said looking down at the floor, "I've had that, " he muttered. "Most people think just because I'm a flirt, that's all I'm good for..."

_It didn't sound like a lover was what Kirk needed either, right now._ Xander thought and it was what made her say, "I would like to be your friend, Kirk."

Kirk tried to hide his look of surprise but Xander saw it. Xander wondered what he thought was so wrong with him that he didn't think anyone wanted to be his friend?

"So? Dinner tomorrow night? With me?" Kirk asked, shyly.

"Sure."

"Great!" Kirk said, grinning turning to leave but stopped, "Oh, no," he whispered, turning back to face Xander, "I can't have dinner with you tomorrow!"

Kirk looked so disappointed that Xander had to know and asked, "Why not?"

"Me and Spock? We got this thing were we play chest Mondays and Thursdays work permitting. We've only missed playing twice. Once when I was in sick bay, I had a reaction to dinner that night and when Uhura's hair was pink. Can we have breakfast instead?" Kirk asked hopefully.

Now Xander was sure she wanted to get to know this man better. Too many other men would have just blown off plans with their friends for even a _chance_ at getting laid.

Xander grinned, "Breakfast it is, Kirk." Kirk's expression brighten, and _oh, goddess_ was the man handsome, when he smiled.

"You can call me, Jim."

"I'll think about it." Xander said palming the release of the door and walked into her quarters, "See you tomorrow." she said before the door closed. Xander leaned back against it and slid down on to the floor with a heavy sigh. Maybe if she made a few friends living in this reality might not be so bad.

Xander knew the freinds that she made would never replace the family that Xander left behind but perhaps they could help keep the loneliness at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
